The present invention relates to a fallproof safety parking apparatus.
An elevatory parking apparatus is widely used nowadays in order to more efficiently utilize the limited parking space. Such elevatory parking apparatus is generally driven by hydraulic cylinder through several chains. These chains tend to break apart due to over-load for a long period of use. This will result in serious injury of people and damage of the car parked on the parking apparatus.
Another type of conventional elevatory parking apparatus is driven by motor through chains. In such apparatus, hook members are disposed on two sides of a support frame of the apparatus and ring members are disposed on a parking platform corresponding to the hook members, whereby when the parking platform is lifted to an upper end of the support frame, the hook members hook the ring members to prevent the parking platform from falling down due to sudden breaking of the chains. However, such arrangement provides protective effect only for the car that has already been located at the top of the parking apparatus, while failing to lock and hold the car that tends to fall down due to breaking of the chains during the ascending or descending operation. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved elevatory parking apparatus which includes a fallproof means to ensures the safety.